


forever and a little bit

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post timeskip chapter possible we’ll see, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So,” The redhead drawls, rolling closer where they had been laying side by side, the palm of his hand laying tenderly against Dimitri’s beating heart. He can probably feel it speed up at the touch. “Little birdie told me that you have a thing for a certain golden stag.”Dimitri feels like he’s short circuiting, his face immediately overheating and his brain going into overdrive.





	forever and a little bit

Sylvain’s hand is soft where his fingers intertwine with his, light and warm.

Dimitri has never been very receptive to flirting. There had been plenty of courtship attempts, he’s sure of it— Plenty of young maidens have made a habit of flocking to his side, fluttering their pretty long lashes in his direction and giving a curtsy with a soft giggle. It’s always been easy for him to brush it off if he even picks it up. He doesn’t most of the time, if the way Sylvain chides him in his easy-going way for being so dense. 

Sylvain, on the other hand, is the self-proclaimed master of romance. Indeed, he walks the hallways of Garreg Mach with a swagger in his step, throwing winks and lines at any woman in the general vicinity that so much as breathes. It is the subject of much of his classmates’ frustration, and even his own. 

_ “Sylvain,” Dimitri almost huffs out his name, voice laced with thinly concealed frustration, muffled by the chattering of the students around them. “You mustn't keep… Skirt chasing as you do. It’s…” _

_ Sylvain looks up from where he had been talking with Annette, swirling his spoon in the half-eaten dish before him. “Unbefitting of a noble? C’mon, your Highness, it’s not like I’m hurting anybody!” Dimitri watches as the corners of his lips quirk upwards, different from his usual nonchalant smile and yet still similar. “Or are you jealous?” _

_ Sylvain laughs as Dimitri simply stuffs his mouth with bread, not answering the question. _

But that’s just the thing, really. Dimitri has seen the way Sylvain looks at women. There is no question that, even though the motivation behind his flirting isn’t as romantic as it may seem, Sylvain loves women. He loves their curves and the softness of their skin, the plush of their lips and the way their eyelashes fall against their cheeks.

So there really was no way for the prince of Faerghus to realize that this was a _ date. _

Sylvain inviting him to tea isn’t an uncommon affair, after all. Dimitri quite enjoys it, even. When the redhead isn’t prattling on about his recent romantic conquests, he makes for very good company. His intellect is sharper than he gives himself credit for, and his words are kind and confident. 

Sure, maybe Sylvain had been laying it on rather thick lately. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t have had much interest in sticking around the training grounds longer than absolutely necessary, but nowadays Dimitri finds him watching, waiting for him to be done so they can walk to the dining hall together. They sit together in class more often than not now— While just a few weeks ago, Sylvain would have chosen to sit beside Ingrid or Felix, he is almost always waiting for Dimitri at his desk before class began.

It still catches him off guard when he realizes that Sylvain is flirting with him.

“Sylvain,” His voice comes out slightly strangled, fingers trembling just a tiny bit in the other man’s gentle grip. “Is this—? I mean, are you…?”

He clears his throat, trying to ignore the hotness of his cheeks. Sylvain, to his credit, is patient, but his smile is amused. “I mean to say that— Are we on a date, Sylvain?”

(It probably should have been obvious, by the way that Sylvain had led him here by his elbow, by the way he had let their shoulders knock more than usual. It probably should have been obvious by the way that Sylvain had prepared chamomile tea instead of his preferred bergamot, by the way he had not mentioned a woman, not once.)

“Well,” The redhead starts before picking up his cup and sipping the hot tea gently. He sets it down with a gentle _ clink _against the dish, and then twines their other hand together. “I guess so, your Highness. Hey, not my fault you must be the most handsome man this side of the Kingdom border— I had to try my luck.”

It’s similar to lines that he’s heard come from his lips before, directed to the young ladies that wander the town and the monastery, and yet he feels a certain warmth in his chest, one that he had felt before in front of Sylvain.

Dimitri slowly allows a smile to slip onto his face, and it’s a treat to see the redhead match his smile, a treat to see an emotion not unlike hope twinkle in those brown eyes.

“You flatter me,” Dimitri says slowly, letting affection creep into his voice. “But I have the handsomest of men this side of the Kingdom border sitting in front of me.” Sylvain’s cheeks pink in color.

It still makes Dimitri blush when the next day Sylvain takes his hands in his and brushes kisses against his armored knuckles in front of their classmates until Felix snaps at him to knock it off.

  
\----  


Dimitri is pleased to say that he and Sylvain are, tentatively, a “thing”.

The other man still flirts, of course, with the women of the monastery. It is something he has done for a very long time, and the prince would have been a fool if he had expected the flirting to come to a total halt. But he doesn’t mind, not really, because he knows that the flowery words are just for show. At least, now they are.

If he feels jealousy spike within his gut, he pushes it down. The flirting, while still present, has been toned down. Declarations of love turned to expressions of admiration and simple compliments. It is not an issue— Dimitri does not think it is an issue.

“Ingrid has informed me that I must be wary around your advances,” Dimitri remarks one evening, watching as Sylvain jams one of the sweet Faerghus buns into his mouth. They were a favorite of all of the Blue Lions class, and they all looked forward to when Ashe was put on cooking duty for dessert. The prince’s thumb rubs gently against the back of Sylvain’s hand, careful as to not scrape his skin with the metal of his gauntlet. “For she believes that you will be seeing another behind my back.”

Sylvain snorts after swallowing the baked good. “Ingrid says a lot of things about me, your Highness.” He retorts, ignoring Dimitri’s exasperated _ you can call me by my name _. The redhead leans his body to gently lay against the prince’s, and Dimitri prays that he can’t see the reddening of his cheeks.

“It’s true that I saw a lot of women, some at the same time. But I promise you that I mean it when I say that you’re the only one I’m seeing! Honest!” Sylvain grins, bumping against his side from where they rest together, and Dimitri snorts.

“How many times have I heard that line come from you towards one of the maidens?”

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to trust me on this one, won’t you?”

He decides that he doesn’t really care _ who _Sylvain is seeing when lips dusted in sugar from the bun start to kiss along his knuckles again.

  
\----  


He and Claude were never supposed to become friends.

They were the heirs of their respective countries, set to become leaders in the near future. It was only a matter of time before Dimitri officially became king, and he imagined that it wasn’t too far off for Claude either. He wasn’t quite sure how the Leicester Alliance worked in that regard, but there had to be some sort of leadership decision when shipping him off to Garreg Mach.

And yet… There is something about Claude that is absolutely _ captivating _to Dimitri. Maybe it’s his easy-going smiles, his nonchalant attitude. He gets along well with his classmates, perhaps with the exception of Lorenz, and a small fraction of his mind helpfully supplies him with the thought that it doesn’t help that Claude is very handsome.

He finds, when he is not around Sylvain, he tends to gravitate towards the fellow house leader. He is an interesting sparring partner despite his claims that he’s really only good with a bow (which isn’t entirely true— While his archery is unparalleled, he does decent enough with a sword and axe) and a good conversation partner when Dimitri finds himself awake late at night, hunkered in the library.

He doesn’t know when his heart starts tugging towards him, but he does know when he realizes what he feels.

It’s a sunny afternoon on a Saturday, an hour after classes had let out for the day. The prince is predictable as always— The cramped atmosphere of the classroom often times made him restless, and one of the few ways that he knows how to work it out of his system is to hurry straight for the grounds.

He isn’t expecting anybody except perhaps Felix and Catherine to be there, though. Saturday afternoon is not a training day for most. Many will retire to their rooms or the library to study, or pop into the dining hall in hopes of a snack, or make their way to the marketplace to check the wares of the merchants that arrive on Saturday afternoon and leave the following Sunday night.

And yet, he is face to face with Claude von Riegan.

“Your Princeliness! A pleasure to see you here.” The other man calls pleasantly, and Dimitri is confused when he gets the urge to reach out and brush his hand against his cheek. Instead, he smiles, tightening his grip on the training lance he had chosen. 

“I should hope it doesn’t strike you as a surprise, Claude,” He says politely, watching as the other man bends down to pick up his training bow. He makes a point to ignore the way he can see a droplet of sweat slide down his collarbone when he bends like that. “As relaxing as the afternoon can be, I would vastly prefer to spend it productively.”

“I guessed as much— I don’t think I’ve ever seen you relax, aside from when you’re spending your time with Sylvain,” Claude hums, and Dimitri is… A little bit embarrassed that both his workaholic nature and the large amount of time he spends at his lover’s (lover!) side is called out. “I figured you’d want to take this free time to be around him.”

“He went to peruse the marketplace.” It’s the truth. Sylvain enjoys when the merchants come into the monastery, enjoys looking over the selection of teas and then complaining to Dimitri when he finds that bergamot is, predictably, very expensive. They may be nobles, but the monastery limits how much money can be sent to them monthly and then divides it up each week as their allowance for things that were seen as extracurricular.

“Ah.” The syllable from Claude is almost wistful, and Dimitri opens his mouth to question him about it before Claude’s mouth spreads in a smile and he moves right along. “Right then! A spar, then. What do you say?” He watches as the Golden Deer leader sets down the bow, instead going for one of the wooden axes that line the wall of the training grounds. “Melee, your specialty.”

And so, they spar.

And Dimitri… Has fun. It is clear that Claude isn’t really all that adept at close combat, not really, but he’s good enough, and his grace acquired from being an archer makes him harder to land blows on. In the beginning, he had been cautious with his strikes, never quite hitting the other, but he loses himself in the motion of sparring against somebody close to his skill.

He jolts out of it when Claude topples to the ground.

He’s kneeling before him in an instant, helping him sit up. Really, it’s not that bad of an injury. Dimitri had gotten him in the nose, but it wasn’t broken— Simply bleeding. Claude brushes it off, laughs it off, excuses himself to check it out with Manuela. Dimitri feels like there’s a boulder sitting in his stomach.

He hadn’t _ meant _to, but he had hurt Claude. He had hurt him, hurt him like he would an enemy. He’s injured others before— Felix and Dedue most notably, being the two sparring partners that he didn’t feel like he had to hold back as much. But he had never freaked out as badly when hitting marks into their skin.

It is only later, at night, that he realizes why he had panicked over having hurt the other.

  
\----  


Professor Byleth had been a close comrade since arriving to teach at Garreg Mach. Dimitri could remember fondly of meeting him during what was later dubbed the Bandit Incident, and he had been endlessly pleased when the professor had chosen to lead the Blue Lions that year. The former mercenary’s tutelage was astounding, and he couldn’t imagine that his education and success would have flourished as much if he had been under the teaching of Professor Hanneman or Professor Manuela.

On top of being a surprisingly good teacher despite his young age, Byleth was a good friend to have. Sure, he was… Hard to read on a good day, impossible to read any other day, but there was no doubt in the prince’s mind that he still _ cared _ in that way of his. Why else would the man be running around the monastery, returning their lost items and listening to their complaints and troubles?

That must be why he stood outside the closed door to the professor’s private quarters, hand raised to knock against the wooden door. Because there really was no other person he could think of to assist with his woes of the heart. Byleth was not an expert at advice, but he was a good listener, and he figured that he’d feel better about the situation if he simply just got it off his chest.

Steeling himself, Dimitri rapped his knuckles against the door. Silence washed over him like a wave, and that only made his anxiety spike. Perhaps the professor wasn’t in his room right now? He could usually be found there grading assignments around this hour, but perhaps Byleth had something to tend to. Maybe he should leave and deal with this himself. Maybe—

“Come in.”

Byleth’s room always felt barely lived in whenever Dimitri found himself there. The bed was always neatly made, almost too neatly, and the only personal belongings of Byleth were neatly placed on the shelf that lined the wall near the closet. There were various papers scattered across Byleth’s desk, the only sign of messiness in the entire living space.

“Professor,” Dimitri greeted politely, giving a slight bow as he shut the door behind him and faced the man who had been scribbling on a piece of parchment. “I apologize for bothering you on your free hours, but I had been hoping to get your advice on something.”

Byleth waved his hand in dismissal at the prince’s apology, gesturing towards his bed for him to sit upon, but otherwise stayed silent. Dimitri didn’t mind. Byleth was never a man of many words, and while perhaps others would have been off put by the silence, he knew that the professor was listening and would speak up when he had to.

He gratefully took the seat, then breathed out a sigh. “As you know already, Sylvain and I are… in a relationship of sorts.” Dimitri felt the tips of his ears flush. Of course Byleth knew, he was one of the few that did, but it was still rather embarrassing to say out loud. “And yet… I believe I have fallen for another.”

Byleth seemed to digest this for a moment before nodding, setting down the quill that he had been using to write with. “Not every relationship is going to be the right one for you,” He said carefully, shaking his head. “I am sure Sylvain will understand. He only wants the best for you, if what I have observed is correct.”

Dimitri jolted. “It’s not like that at all!” Because it wasn’t. Because Dimitri still adored Sylvain. There had not been a decrease in his happiness in their relationship— If anything, he adored Sylvain even more, because he was just _ so happy _ and _ so lucky _to have him in his life, his friend, his lover, somebody who he’d be able to say he loved with certainty despite having never once said it out loud.

“I apologize for my outburst, Professor, but I must stress that I have not lost any of my affections for Sylvain. If anything, they are stronger than ever,” His face flushes further, but being honest with Byleth isn’t hard. Simply embarrassing. “But it feels dishonest to be harboring affections for another at the same time. I had never thought it to be possible, but I believe that I… Adore both, equally. At the same time. I haven't a clue on what to do about it, and you were the only one I felt… Would understand, if just a bit.”

There is a long pause. This isn’t out of the ordinary— Byleth tends to need a few moments to think things over, to digest the words being spoken to him before deciding on what to say. He is a curious fellow like that. Sharp and quick on the battlefield, but slow to process social cues and situations. 

“Dimitri,” He finally speaks, then leans forward to reach for Dimitri’s hands. Dimitri startles, not expecting the touch, but there has to be a reason for it, so he allows it. Byleth thinks for a moment more before continuing. “You… Have a lot of love to give. There is no issue in that. Your heart is… Large.”

“I think you should speak to Sylvain,” Byleth continues, shaking his head when Dimitri opens his mouth to speak. “You are… Worried. That’s okay. It is good to feel things. But he won’t… Be mad at you. I can almost guarantee that. I think… It’ll work out to your favor.”

“Perhaps he won’t be mad, but I still do not know what to do, Professor,” Dimitri admits, shifting uncomfortably. Their hands are still linked, and he thanks the Goddess that his hands were still in their gauntlets so Byleth couldn’t feel how sweaty he was getting with nervousness. “I will have to give one of them up. I don’t wish to.”

“You don’t have to,” Byleth shakes his head, then raises both his hands. “There is room for… Two in your life. Yes? Sylvain,” He squeezes his left hand, then his right. “And the other. Mm… You just have to talk to him about it. I promise that you can do it.”

Byleth releases his hands, and Dimitri finally gets what he was trying to say. Two lovers. Sylvain and Claude. Dimitri… Was not sure of that being a thing, but Byleth seemed to know what he was talking about. Or at least, Byleth seemed confident enough.

It is still on his mind when he excuses himself from Byleth’s quarters, his hands full with the phantom feeling of one in each.

  
\----  


It is a Sunday and while Dimitri would usually find himself training, the air outside is thick with humidity, heavy enough to weigh him down after only a few minutes. Instead, Sylvain had convinced him to spend the day lazing with him in Dimitri’s bedroom, something that tended to happen more often nowadays.

They both lay on his bed, Sylvain having shucked off the outer coat to his uniform and the buttons to the soft shirt unbuttoned more than usual to allow for more air flow. Dimitri resists the urge to run the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin of his chest.

He and Byleth’s conversation is still heavy on his mind and yet… He hadn’t said a word about it to Sylvain, despite it being a few weeks. His affections towards Claude have not dimmed, only becoming stronger with each day that passed, but neither have his feelings for Sylvain. He is still happy and in love, and he needs to talk about it but he doesn’t want to _ ruin this. _

Ultimately, Sylvain brings it up for him.

“So,” The redhead drawls, rolling closer where they had been laying side by side, the palm of his hand laying tenderly against Dimitri’s beating heart. He can probably feel it speed up at the touch. “Little birdie told me that you have a thing for a certain golden stag.”

Dimitri feels like he’s short circuiting, his face immediately overheating and his brain going into overdrive. “Wha—I mean, y— Huh—” He sputters, not registering when Sylvain goes to try and soothe him with that amused grin on his face. “Who… Who told you?”

“The professor,” Sylvain said easily, shrugging his shoulders. “He said that he knew that you probably wouldn’t say anything, so he went ahead and let me know. He’s right, you know. Apparently you’ve been holding off on me for weeks.”

Dimitri stays silent. He’s grateful that Byleth had done it, but Sylvain is… Awfully casual about this. It almost makes him want to throw up. “Sylvain, I—” He starts, then clears his throat. “I… Adore you. With all of my heart. That has not changed, will never change, and I—”

“I know that,” Sylvain cuts him off, waving his hand in dismissal and tucking his face into the crook of the prince’s neck. “Trust me, I know. Don’t worry yourself over it, okay? I think you should go for it, actually. I’m glad you’ve found another person to give you affection like I can— Besides, Claude and I are buds! It’s not like I mind sharing with him.”

Dimitri’s throat is sore with choked up emotions as he drags Sylvain’s face to hover above his, but he smiles when Sylvain smiles. 

“I will never leave you, Sylvain. Not for anything.”

“I know, Dimitri.”

His lips, Dimitri is pleased to note, are just as soft on his own lips and not just his knuckles.

(“Sylvain, if you… Ever find yourself loving another at the same time as me, I accept that just as you have accepted my affection for both you and Claude.” Dimitri tells him, later. Sylvain chuckles.

“You’re too sweet, your Highness. I don’t have much romantic interest in Claude, though, or really anybody else. I do a lot of flirting, but it’s always been you, yeah?”)

  
\----  


“You’re asking me on a _ date? _”

It is a Monday, and Dimitri grins at Claude’s incredulous look. It is unlike him, but he _ can’t _stop grinning. With Sylvain’s tutelage on the “art of seduction” and his own experience gained of dating, and the confidence yesterday’s conversation had instilled within him, he had taken the plunge.

It feels _ good. _ It feels good to ask out another, to know that if things go well, his life would be even further fulfilled. There are complications to dating Sylvain, and there are complications to dating Claude if they end up dating, but he’s fine with them. For once, he is _ happy. _Perhaps even happy enough to shrug off a rejection.

Claude pauses for a long moment, and then ever so slowly, a wide smile that reaches his eyes spreads over his (gorgeous, Dimitri’s mind supplies helpfully) face.

“Alright,” The Golden Deer leader hums. “Sounds agreeable. I’ll see you tonight.”

  
\----  


Byleth makes his usual rounds of the monastery, stretching out his legs after grading more papers and looking over more documents. It is boring work, but it is important work. He loves to see his students, his _ children _grow and flourish.

He rounds the corner, and movement catches his eye. He comes to a halt, letting his arms hang down his sides as he regards the scene before him.

Dimitri is sat propped against a small tree, Sylvain sitting beside him with his legs draped over his lap. To his right, Claude fiddles with something in his hands, showing it to an enthusiastic Sylvain and Dimitri when he’s presumably finished. Byleth doesn’t miss the way Dimitri’s hand goes to hesitantly link with Claude’s, doesn’t miss the way Sylvain kisses at the knuckles of Dimitri’s free hand or the way Claude coos at him.

Byleth smiles and carries on. His dear students’ happiness is his one reason for teaching.

**Author's Note:**

> byleth, solemnly: dimitri. you have two hands.  
dimitri: O:
> 
> gonna be honest with y’all i hate this. it’s really rushed and really bad and you can tell that after, like, the second scene i got really insecure about my writing skills but whatever i’m posting this anywayz. 
> 
> i like to think sylvain tones down the flirting and is pretty loyal when he settles down with somebody he genuinely loves. i’m not super confident writing the fe16 characters yet (tfw got too used to writing for owain) but hopefully this isn’t too bad of a read on that end.
> 
> i might write a post timeskip chapter if there’s a desire for it? with how claude and sylvain deal with the dimitri feral thing and also potential porn lol.
> 
> my twitter is @harvestscramble i like to talk about claumitri. please talk to me i missed out on joining the ship servers so now i just talk to the void hkgfjj.


End file.
